U and I
by Rainna Kudo
Summary: Ini hanya kisah tentang dua orang sahabat yang entah begitu bodoh atau bagaimana yang sama sekali tidak peka dengan perasaan mereka sendiri. Berniat untuk membaca?
1. Two of us

**Ini hanya kisah tentang dua orang sahabat yang entah begitu bodoh atau bagaimana yang sama sekali tidak peka dengan perasaan mereka sendiri.**

* * *

Namanya Kagamine Rin, gadis teramat 'jenius' yang hobi mengoleksi angka-angka dibawah lima dikertas ulangannya, berambut pirang sebahu, pita putih yang selalu bertengger manis di kepalanya, dan satu-satunya maskot paling _cute_ dikelasnya.

Namanya Kagamine Len, pemuda aneh yang hobi mengoleksi berbagai macam kacamata, berambut pirang, dan pendek. Walaupun marganya sama dengan gadis yang baru saja kudekripsikan tadi tetap saja mereka tidak memiliki silsilah keturunan yang sama. Ah, jangan lupa dia adalah bagian dari _top shota_ disekolahnya.

* * *

Rin menatap malas karangannya yang baru setengah jadi, ia mulai merasa bosan menuliskan berbagai macam kalimat pujian menjijikkan tentang pemuda bodoh yang merangkap menjadi sahabatnya itu, Kagamine Len.

Ia meraih pensil yang tergeletak disamping karangan setengah jadinya itu, mulai mengumpat guru sastranya yang memberikan tugas terkutuk ini.

"Sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari terong _baka_ itu Rin?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu sontak menoleh mencari pemilik suara yang tak asing ditelinganya itu.

"Len!" dia menatap kesal pemuda berambut pirang yang nyengir kearahnya.

"Darimana kau masuk?" Len nyengir menunjuk jendelanya yang kini telah terbuka lebar, ah salahkan kebiasaannya yang selalu membiarkan jendelanya terbuka.

Untuk informasi yang tidak terlalu penting, kamar mereka berdua memang berdekatan sehingga memungkinkan pemuda kuning itu untuk keluar masuk dengan bebas.

"Aku bingung ingin menulis apa lagi, kau tidak mempunyai banyak hal yang bisa didekripsikan, Len. Ah sayang sekali terong busuk itu tidak memperbolehkan menulis hal-hal buruk dikarangan ini."

Len mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu? Aku memiliki banyak hal, wajah tampanku misalnya."

"Wajah tampan? Wajah shota maksudmu?" cibir Rin yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan dari Len.

"Rin, kau ingat apa yang ku katakan bukan?"

"Jika aku menyebutmu shota lagi maka kau akan benar-benar membuang semua persediaan jerukku itu kan?" cibir Rin seakan tak peduli semua jeruk kesayangannya akan dibuang oleh Len.

"Jadi kau sudah benar-benar ingin persediaan jerukmu habis ya?"

Rin mengangkat bahu, "Persediaan jerukku bulan ini sudah habis kok, dan Rinto-_nii_ belum membeli persediaan jeruknya lagi, jadi apa yang akan kau buang?" ujarnya sambil memasang wajah menang.

Ah Len kau melupakan satu poin penting, bahwa Rin selalu menang darimu.

* * *

Len menatap bangku disampingnya yang telah dihuni oleh sebuah tas dengan gambar jeruk. Merasa heran karena tak menemukan si pemilik yang biasanya selalu duduk manis disana sambil menggambar berbagai macam hal aneh.

'Kemana Rin?'

Mungkin itu hal yang terlintas dibenaknya sekarang ini, mengingat bahwa Rin sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya kesekolah. Ah salahkan dirinya yang terlalu memuji diri sendiri dikamar mandi.

"Hei Miku kau melihat Rin?" tanyanya pada gadis negi yang tengah sibuk menduplikasi PR milik seseorang yang tidak penting identitasnya.

Hatsune Miku, gadis negi itu menggeleng.

Len menghela nafas berat, kemana lagi gadis Jeruk itu?

"Mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Gumiya dia selalu datang lebih awal dari yang lain kan?" saran Miku-takberpalingdaribukuprnya-.

Len mengangguk, "_Thanks_, Miku." Sebelum memutuskan menghampiri Gumiya.

"Yo Gumiya! Apa kau melihat Rin?" tanyanya pada pemuda wortel itu.

"Yo Len! Rin? Kalau tidak salah aku melihatnya pergi kearah perpustakaan dengan Hibiki Lui murid kelas sebelah."

"Ah, kalau begitu _thanks_ Gumiya," tanpa menanti jawaban balasan dari pemuda wortel itu, Len langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas menuju arah perpustakaan. Cemburukah? Entahlah hanya tuhan dan author saja yang tahu (?).

* * *

Sementara itu Rin tengah menatap Lui dengan serius, "Jadi kalimat-kalimat yang aku buat semalam itu salah?"

Lui mengangguk, "Kalimat pujian gak harus selalu berpusat pada hal-hal konyol seperti itu Kagamine-chan, boleh saja kau membuat kalimat-kalimat konyol itu tapi itu jika kau masih berada di tingkat sekolah dasar," jelas pemuda berkacamata itu dengan sedetil-detilnya.

Rin mengangguk, "Jadi bagaimana cara membuatnya Hibiki-_kun_?"

"Itu tergantung dirimu juga Rin, tapi soal contoh…" Lui berpikir sejenak, "Dia seorang gadis yang kasar awalnya aku berpikir demikian namun ternyata dibalik sisi kasarnya dia memiliki hati yang lembut."

Rin mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi begitu ya? Ah terima kasih Hibiki-_kun_."

Lui mengangguk, "Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan karanganmu ini, tiga puluh menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Dan ingat Kagamine-_chan_ karangan pujian ini bukan berarti hanya tersusun dari kata-kata konyol itu."

Rin mengangguk lalu mulai menuliskan berbagai macam kalimat kedalam karangannya.

_Dia seseorang dengan hati yang baik, Len yang selalu melindungiku sejak kecil._

_Tapi saat beranjak remaja aku mengira Len berubah. Dia selalu menjahiliku, tetapi saat aku ketakutan karena ditinggal sendiri Len selalu berada disampingku berusaha membuatku tenang._

_Disaat aku lupa membawa bekal, Len selalu membagi bekalnya denganku_

_Dia selalu berusaha menghiburku disaat aku menangis_

_Walaupun aku selalu mengatakan dia itu shota, tapi dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam aku mengakui kalau dia itu lumayan tampan_

_Walaupun dia bodoh tapi sebenarnya dia memiliki kepintaran yang tak ingin dia tunjukkan_

_Nilainya selalu berada dua angka diatasku berarti dia benar-benar pintar kan?_

"Akhirnya siap juga!" Rin tersenyum senang tak percaya karangan terkutuk itu benar-benar sudah siap.

"Biar aku membacanya!" ujar Lui menyambar karangan ditangan Rin, dahinya sedikit mengernyit, "Ummm…, Kagamine. Kau yakin ini pujian?"

Rin mengangguk.

Lui geleng-geleng kepala, "Ah, sudahlah ini juga sudah bagus. Kata-katamu sudah lumayan Kagamine-_chan_." Ia mengelus kepala Rin.

_BRAAK!_

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan keras itu membuat Rin dan Lui menatap kaget.

"Len?" Rin menatap aneh pemuda berambut pirang yang tampak menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua.

* * *

Len tampak benar-benar kesal sekarang ini, jantungnya berdetak dengan amat cepat, ada rasa aneh yang menyambar seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dengan pemuda bodoh ini?" tanyanya beruntun.

"Hei Len. Kau kenapa sih? Pemuda bodoh katamu? Hibiki-_kun_ tidak bodoh, aku hanya meminta bantuan Hibiki-_kun_ untuk menyelesaikan karangan bodoh ini!" ujar Rin kesal.

"Oh."

Seketika rasa malu menjalar ditubuhnya.

* * *

Rin menggembungkan pipinya, membuang muka dari pemuda bodoh yang kini terus saja meminta maaf dari balik jendela.

"Ayolah Rin! Aku tahu tadi aku salah, maafkan aku! Jangan marah lagi!"

"Rin!" Len menggedor jendela kamar yang telah Rin kunci dengan serapat-rapatnya.

Tapi gadis itu tetap tak peduli, pura-pura tak mendengarkan apa yang Len katakan.

"Rin! Ayolah kumohon! Jika kau tidak marah lagi aku janji akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau."

Tawaran yang menarik sontak membuat Rin menoleh, "Apa saja?"

"Iya apa saja!" ujar Len.

"Termasuk cake Jeruk, Gaun yang sudah lama aku idam-idamkan, makan sepuasnya di _Café_ didekat sekolah?"

"Iya aku janji jadi jangan marah lagi!"

Rin tersenyum lalu membuka jendela kamar itu dan langsung memeluk Len.

"Permintaan maaf diterima!"

Ah Rin, sadarkah kau? Perlakuanmu itu membuat wajah pemuda _shota_ itu memerah.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Note : Yah Rainna kembali dengan fanfic yang tidak kalah gaje dengan yang lain XDD. Ngomong-ngomong disini Rainna gak akan menciptakan konflik yang terlalu berat yah karena ini hanya tentang kehidupan sehari-hari dua orang sahabat absurd (?). Sekian jangan lupa review dan fav nya ya XDD.


	2. Angka terkutuk

U and I

By Rainna Kudo

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya!**

.

.

.

.

Ini hanya kisah tentang dua orang sahabat yang entah begitu bodoh atau bagaimana yang sama sekali tidak peka dengan perasaan mereka sendiri.

Chapter 2

Len mengumpat kesal tangannya tak berhenti meremas kertas ulangannya yang tak berbentuk lagi. Kakinya pun turut serta mewakili mood nya, menendang-nendang bangku didepannya.

"Matematika sialan! Angka lima puluh aku benci kau, angka terkutuk!" teriaknya kesal, tak menghiraukan pandangan seluruh murid termasuk sang guru mengarah kepadanya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" bentaknya kesal, membuat semua orang sukses kembali menghadap papan tulis. Ah, aku lupa memberitahu tak akan ada yang berani mengusik pemuda berambut pirang itu saat sedang marah kecuali Rin tentunya.

* * *

Rin berjalan menghampiri meja Len, tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Len…, kamu kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Matematika…," Len mengacak rambutnya frustasi menunjukkan kertas yang sudah berantakan yang dilingkari dengan tinta merah, 50.

Rin cengo seketika, hanya karena itu? Ah Rin bagimu yang sudah terbiasa mendapatkan angka-angka 'fantastis' itu mungkin hal biasa. Tapi bagi Len?

* * *

Len benar-benar dendam pada Matematika dan 50, bisa dilihat bagaimana ia masih terus-terusan meremas kertas itu diperjalan pulang.

"Len bisakah kau berhenti meremas kertas ulanganmu? Lihat itu kertasnya udah lecet dan susah untuk dibaca!" Rin tak tahan untuk berkomentar

"Mana bisa! Aku tak tahan melihat kertas ulangan berisi nilai terkutuk ini!"

Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Lalu kenapa tidak kau buang saja kertas itu?"

"Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu memberikan hasil ulangan kepada ibuku, kau ingat?"

"Ya…Ya, aku ingat!"

Len mendesah frustasi bagi siswa yang amat menggemari Matematika seperti dia, 50 adalah angka terkutuk. Ah…, Len itu salahmu sendiri! Siapa suruh tidak fokus saat mengerjakan soal.

* * *

Rin benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Len, apa sih pentingnya nilai tinggi saat ulangan? Ia yang selalu mendapatkan nilai yang lebih rendah dari 50 masih bisa tenang, Ah Rin sepertinya kau melupakan satu poin penting, jalan pikiran kalian itu tak pernah sama soal pelajaran.

"Rinto-_nii_!" gadis berambut pirang itu menghampiri sang kakak yang tengah duduk santai di sofa.

"Apa?" tanya Rinto, sang kakak.

"Bagaimana perasaan Rinto-_nii_ saat mendapat 50 di ulangan?"

Rinto menatap aneh kearah Rin, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jawab saja!"

"_Well_, aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan."

Yah..., sepertinya hanya Len saja yang menganggap 50 itu terkutuk.

* * *

Jika waktu bisa diulang kembali, maka Len dengan senang hati akan meminta untuk mengulang kembali waktu disaat dia tengah mengerjakan soal ulangannya. Tapi sayangnya hal itu hanya terjadi di dunia Anime dan Komik tak akan berlaku pada kehidupan nyata nya.

"Apa yang kuberikan untuk Matematika…., untuk Matematika!~" Len bersenandung lebay dengan lirik lagu yang ia ubah sesuka hatinya.

"Jika saja.., aku bisa mengulang kembali…aku ingin untuk kembali menuju saat ulangan…ooo….saat ulangan," dan lagu yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya semakin tidak jelas.

"MENGAPA? MENGAPA? AKU YANG HARUS SELALU MENGALAH?! TAK PERNAHKAH MATEMATIKA BEPIKIR?"

Ah…, pikiran Len memang berbeda dari orang-orang disekitarnya

* * *

"MENGAPA? MENGAPA? AKU YANG HARUS SELALU MENGALAH?! TAK PERNAHKAH MATEMATIKA BEPIKIR?"

Rin benar-benar tak tahan dengan sikap Len yang terlalu lebay itu. Dia baik-baik saja jika Len masih berada dalam status normal tapi kali ini? Bagaimana ia bisa untuk tidak melempar apapun benda disampingnya menuju kaca jendela kamar Len.

"Anak bodoh itu!" Rin memeluk erat bantal berbentuk jeruk yang ia gunakan sebagai penutup telinga, berharap bisa sedikit meredam kebisingan yang dibuat Len.

"DARIPADA DAPAT 50 LEBIH BAIK PUTUS CINTA!"

"Len…," Rin semakin mempererat pelukannya, "Kau benar-benar sudah kelewatan…"

Len…, sepertinya kau sudah sukses membuat amarah Rin memuncak karena aksi bodohmu itu.

* * *

_Pletak!_

Sebuah lemparan sukses mendarat dikepala kuning Len, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aww…, siapa sih yang ngelempar? Gak lihat suasana aja!" ujarnya kesal.

"LEN!" Rin kini tengah menatapnya penuh amarah.

Len melongo menatap Rin dengan kaca jendela kamarnya yang kini telah terbuka dengan amat sangat lebar.

"Ada apa Rin?"

"Len.., kau itu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan tahu!" teriak Rin dengan volume diatas rata-rata.

"Memangnya aku ada salah apa?" tanya Len err…dengan wajah yang teramat polos.

"SALAHMU? BERSIKAP TERLALU LEBAY HANYA KARENA NILAI 50 APA KAU TIDAK MALU LEN?!"

Len sukses langsung menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya, tak tahan mendengar suara Rin yang benar-benar sudah melewati batas volume yang bisa didengar oleh manusia biasa. Terlalu lebay memang.

"Rin…, bisakah kau sedikit lebih tenang?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang? Kalau kau bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan kegilaan yang kau buat?! Kau pikir aku tahan mendengar semua umpatan frustasimu dan melihat kelakukan gilamu itu Len?!" Rin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Len cengo, apa ia memang terlalu lebay? Apa dia salah frustasi dan galau karena nilai rendah? Ah, dia memang salah bahkan membuat Rin menjadi frustasi karenanya.

"Maaf…," Len memeluk Rin erat, "Maaf karena terlalu lebay hanya karena sebuah nilai, maaf…"

Rin tersentak kaget, pipinya merona tanpa diperintah. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Uhh…, Len baka!" Rin menggembungkan pipinya, berusaha menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang tak karun, "karena kau sudah membuatku kesal. Aku akan meminta traktiran dua kali lipat dari perjanjian kita!"

Len terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah aku terima!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Rainna : Halo semuanya ^^ akhirnya chapter 2 ini kelar juga XD! Ah.., ide cerita ini terlintas disaat saya tengah galau dan frustasi gara gara dapat nilai rendah saat ulangan matematika. Yah walaupun tidak selebay Len sih XD. Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita gaje ini ^^. Ok mungkin hanya itu yang Rainna sampaikan.

**Thanks For Review : **

**-reynyah**

**-wendy love 16**

**-Kurotori Rei**

**-Kiriko Alicia **

**- nabmiles (ps : sip ^^ disclaimer dan judulnya sudah Rainna cantumkan)**

**-Arisa Kaminaga**

**-Ryuuna Hideyoshi**


End file.
